One object is to develop a computer interview system for use in psychotherapy outcome research with the capacity to: screen patients initially; define target problems, treatment goals and appropriate follow-up criteria; report treatment interventions; and assess change and outcome. Starting with computer interview procedures already developed by us for psychiatric history, target symptoms and symptom change, we will add other measures. Provision will be made for individualized target symptoms, and outcome criteria tailor made to each patient, but registered in a standard format for comparison across groups. Methodological studies in the first year will assess different response formats, the effect of the interview on the patient's distress levels, and compare the reliability of the computer method with staff interview data and outcome criteria selection. In the second year, this interview system will be applied to a study of three approaches to the treatments of depression ( moderate, reactive) in a homogeneous sample of male clinic outpatients. Treatments compared will be time-limited focused psychotherapy, traditional open-ended psychotherapy, and drug-supportive treatment (10 patients per group). Control groups will include attention-placebo (nondrug), attention-placebo (inert drug) and waiting list (minimal contact). Significant treatment effects will be replicated and examined further in additional studies at the end of the project period.